battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
HJ-8
The HJ-8 (Chinese: 紅箭-8, Hongjian-8, English: Red Arrow-8) is a Chinese wire-guided anti-tank missile launcher designed and produced by Norinco for the People's Liberation Army. The HJ-8 is very similar to the American BGM-71 TOW and bears resemblance to the Russian 9K111 Fagot. Development of the system began in 1970 to replace the previous HJ-73, and went into service in 1984. The missile has a range of up to approximately 6,000 meters (6,562 yards) and can penetrate up to 800mm of rolled homogeneous armor (RHA).HJ-8, viewed 5 December 2013, . A tandem charge used on some warheads can increase penetration to 1400mm of RHA. The system can be used on a tripod by infantry or mounted on vehicles or helicopters. Despite being able to be carried by infantry, the weapon requires a team of two and cannot be carried very long distances due to the weight and bulk of the system. Battlefield 2 The HJ-8 is the stationary anti-tank launcher used by the People's Liberation Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in Battlefield 2,'' the Spetsnaz, the MEC Special Forces, the Rebel Forces, and the Insurgent Forces in the ''Special Forces ''expansion pack. The HJ-8 is identical in performance to the USMC/SEALs/SAS/EU BGM-71 TOW, and any in-game differences between the 2 systems are purely aesthetic. In fact, they both use the same missile projectile (referred to as "tow_missile_stationary" in the game file). It is capable of dealing very high damage to armored vehicles and can destroy light vehicles with a single missile. One thing to note is that TOW missiles fired by the M220 and HJ-8 stationary launcher deal much higher damage than those fired by APCs, and they also have quicker reloads as well. If the crosshair of a manned HJ-8 passes over an enemy armored vehicle, the driver will get a warning signal and will be able to deploy smoke for cover and possibly evade the missile. The HJ-8 can hardly be used against infantry, due to the missile's small blast radius and low travel speed. The launcher's acceptable inclination, or pitch, gives it the ability to fire at low-and-slow-flying helicopters, although the operator is required to give their missile a large lead to account for its extremely slow speed and limited maneuverbility. BF2 hj8.png|The HUD of the HJ-8. screen052.png|A typical HJ-8 site. 800px-BF2HJ8WZ551.JPG|The HJ-8 mounted on a WZ551. Battlefield Play4Free The '''HJ-8' appears on the maps Karkand and Oman at most control points or strategic locations in Battlefield Play4Free. The HJ-8 performs identical to the USMC BGM-71 TOW and is devastating against enemy armor. It is able to destroy tanks in two to three missiles, and jeeps in one to two. However, the operator is vulnerable to being sniped by a recon player or ran into by a vehicle from the side or rear, meaning the operator should keep a look out for any vehicles and head to cover if they hit by a sniper round. Battlefield 4 The HJ-8 Launcher is an emplacement featured in Battlefield 4, serving as the emplaced anti-tank weapon for the People's Liberation Army. It is functionally identical to the American M220 TOW and Russian 9M133 Kornet. Singleplayer It appears in singleplayer in Singapore, just after the player has proceeded to the park, there will be a last Type 99 guarding the way up to the restaurant and a HJ-8 launcher nearby. The enemy will attempt to use it against the player's tank, so they should be careful about it. Due to its late appearance, it is basically useless in this mission since there are no more armored vehicles opposing the player from this point on in the mission. Multiplayer Just like other previous incarnations, to operate, the operator must fire and maintain visual target acquisition through the optic piece. The missile will guide itself towards anything pointed at by the center dot reticle. Due to the slow nature of the missile, the operator must take note in leading the targets. The operator is also exposed and vulnerable to small arms fire, counter-guided missile attacks and air strikes, as the emplacement is recognised as a "vehicle" by the game engine and thus, allows aircraft, vehicle and shoulder-launched guided weapons to lock on and target it and/or destroy it. The missile is much less effective against infantry targets in then open especially at further distances, as the missile cannot be accurately aimed at level ground unless shot from an elevated position. The operator can, however, target obstacles or cover near infantry to inflict splash damage, expose them to other weapons, or kill them with collapsing debris. Like its vehicle-mounted ATGM counterparts, the launcher is also laser-designation compatible. Its behaviour under laser guidance however are similar to the Passive Radar missiles mounted aboard aircraft and Mobile Anti-Aircraft vehicles as that it can be launched towards the target without an initial lock and then guiding itself towards the target within close proximity when lock is acquired. This differs from Guided Shells and Laser Guided missiles as they cannot be fired without an initial lock. The launcher's laser-designation compatibility also gives the weapon an uncanny advantage. The operator can choose to deploy as a Recon Class and equip themselves with a SOFLAM. The operator can then place down the SOFLAM in positions which covers a wide area, especially areas where vehicle traffic tends to be frequent and then proceed to enter and control the ATGM launcher. Once targets are locked, the player can persistently bombard enemy vehicles with the ATGM indefinitely from a more secluded and secure position, dealing massive damage and keeping enemy armor and air vehicles away. The player can then exit the emplacement and re-adjust targets with the SOFLAM and repeat the above steps for maximum efficiency and destructive power without the need to resupply as with the FGM-148 Javelin or other hand-held launchers. Be aware that this tactic may be halted if the SOFLAM itself is destroyed, and must be resupplied from an Ammo Box in order to continue. Damage statistics & effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the HJ-8 Missile. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Jets of all Types, Quad Bikes, PWC, Scout and Attack Helicopters. Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Gallery BF4_HJ-8_IG.png|HJ-8 Launcher in-game. Kornet HUD BF4.png|HJ-9 Launcher's optics. Trivia Battlefield 4 * The Optical HUD elements of the HJ-8 are identical to the ones used by the 9M133 Kornet. References Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4